Lost in a crash
by RaexBB4eva
Summary: Beast Boy is killed in a car accident. Raven can't sleep so she goes down stairs where she finds out some sad news.


Raven laid her head on her pillow and closed her eyes, she hadn't slept since the accident, Her eyes started shaking.

She slowly opened her mouth and let a huge gust of air escape, " I can't sleep" she mumbled sitting up and throwing off her covers and jumping into a clean pair of sweats and a black bunny hug she paused and looked down at the black bunny hug, her eyes closed.

Flash back

"You ok Rae?" Beast boy asked holding her tightly, "just col..cold" she stuttered putting her hands on Beast Boys face causing him to make a shocked/smile face, "Here" he said letting go of her waist and pulling his bunny hug over his head and placed it on to her head and pulled it down "keep it" he whispered into her ear, Raven raised a sleeve and put it to her nose "it smells like you" she blushed "is that good?" Beast boy said showing a concerned face "very" she replied, Rae turned around and faced Beast boy "come here" she whispered, Beast boy leans forwards and Rae leans closer but Beast boy pulls back "what?" Raven said kinda hurt, "nothing" he said grabbing her face and planting a soft kiss onto her lips.

Flash over

Raven opened her eyes a small tear rolled down her pink cheek and hit her chest causing her to look down at the bunny hug, slowly she raised it to her nose and sniffed it "Beast boy" she whispered slipping it on and hugging her self.

Raven walks down the hall shadows following close behind, she reaches the kitchen but stops and raises her left hand and places it on the kitchen door and shut her eyes.

Flash back

"hey stop that" Raven giggled as Beast boy stuck his finger into the bowl of whip cream and placed it into his mouth "why its good" he smirked showing his white teeth, Raven makes a growling noise at him and grins, Beast boy smiles and puts his finger back into the bowl and raises his hand and places a small amount on Ravens lips and nose, "Hey!" Raven gasped "you better lick that off" Beast boy grabbed Raven and placed her on the counter top and hugged her, "come here then," Raven leans closer and Gar sticks his tongue out and brushes her nose softly causing Raven to gasp and giggle, "you forgot my lips" she grinned from side to side, Gar leans closer and places his tongue on Ravens mouth, Raven opens her mouth a small crack and lets her tongue join into the fun as the two have a small tongue war.

End flash back

Raven opens her eyes and shakes her head and pushes the buttons on the door and steps through, the kitchen and living room both had one light on in each room.

Raven takes a step forwards and moves onto the living room "couldn't sleep either" Cyborg said opening his eyes, Raven shakes her head and sits down on the ground.

"Maybe a little t.v will help" Robin said holding Stars hands and leading her into the living room onto the couch, Raven and Cyborg nod and sit down next to them, Robin turns on the t.v

Robin flips through the channels and hits the news and stops, "Good morning my name is Samantha Fredbrick," "Today's story is about the teen titan who was lost yesterday, it seems Beast Boy was on his way home when a semi passed by them and cut him off causing him to hit the brakes but another semi from another direction hit the car causing it to spin into the high way were the car was hit multiple times till it fell off the freeway and lit on fire, Firemen tired to get the fire out but it was no use Beast boy was lost.

The t.v turns black and Robin reaches into his pocket and turns to Raven "here" he said handing her a ring box, Raven opens it and inside is a diamond ring "he was gonna ask you to marry him today, on your 3 year anniversary" Robin whispers to Star fire and they both stand up Star bends over and hugs Raven and walks into the kitchen with Robin.

Raven turns to Cyborg and says "Is that true?" Cyborg slowly nods his head up and down, "Sorry Rae" Cyborg stands up and looks at Raven, Goodnight.

Raven looks at the ring for a few minutes and slowly opens her left hand and slowly places the Diamond ring on her wedding finger, she stares at it the blue diamonds shines in her eyes and for a few minutes she swears she could see Beast Boy.


End file.
